Sky's Misquidventue (part 1)
by DaydreamInspiration
Summary: Sky was having a normal day until something terrible happens to him. He gets captured by squids. Squidentists (squid scientists) make a horrific machine that turns Sky, into a (butter) squid. Will he ever find a way to become human again? Accompany Sky on a journey of a lifetime to restore him to human form again and unlock his hidden butter powers of he never knew he had.
1. Chapter 1

Sky's Misquidventure

(Pt. 1)

Deep down in Minecraftian waters, where only squids dare to go, something bad was brewing.

"Lord Squid."

"Yes?"

"Our squidentists have done it."

"Good, very good, our plan is ready then. All we need now is to somehow lure him here…"

Sky was out for a walk collecting flowers for Dawn. He thought it would be a nice gift for her. He was walking home with his arms full of flowers, when he saw a flash come from a lake he was walking by.

"Huh? What was that?" He wondered. "Ahh never mind, probably a reflection from the lake water," he told himself, but his curiosity wasn't satisfied. "I can polish my butter and then go exploring at sundown."

After Sky had gone home, polished his butter, and took a short nap, he went out exploring. He told Dawn that he'd be back before sunrise and not to worry about him while he was gone. Sky took a butter sword just in case he got in any trouble.

He was walking toward the lake when he noticed the flash again. It wasn't coming from the lake, but a diamond block on the shore of the lake next to a chest.

"Sweet! A chest!" He exclaimed, "I wonder what's inside?"

He opened the chest and found that the entire thing was filled to the brim with butter. He took a lot of it because suddenly something happened.

"KA-CHUNK!"

Sky looked down to see what had happened, but it was too late. A piston removed the block he was standing on. He had time for only one reaction before he fell into the deep dark hole that lay beneath him.

"Oh SHIT!" he yelled.

Down, down, down Sky fell into the pitch darkness of the hole. He hit his head on the wall and his vision went blurry. When he reached the bottom of the hole he fell into water. The last thing he saw before he blacked out… was a squid wrapping its tentacles around him, dragging Sky further down.

When Sky woke up, his entire body hurt. He breathed in stale air and felt water all around him. Sky opened his eyes only to see that he was in a cage that was half submerged in water. He sat up and looked around; he saw that squids were swimming all around him. There had to be hundreds of them. About three blocks in front of him was a diamond throne and what was sitting in it was the King Squid. Right behind the throne was a sort of ray-beam shooter thing pointed directly at him.

"Ah, so he has awakened," the King Squid noticed, "How does it feel to be captured by your biggest enemy?"

"Where have you taken me?! And what is that thing behind you!" Sky demanded.

"I can't tell you where we've taken you, but I can tell you that the thing behind me will finally make you powerless," It answered. "We are going to use it on you right now."

_This is it, the end, they're going to kill me and win. Sky Army, I'm sorry, I've failed you as your commander. _Sky thought.

The squids warmed up the ray-beam shooter. Then two other squids got in a container that seemed to be connected to the ray-beam. The machine started to hum as it got more and more power.

"Commander Sky is now powerless to the might of the Squid Army!" shouted the squid King, "You will be confused and useless against us after your transformation!"

"Wait, transformation?" Sky asked.

But it was too late, the ray-beam fired at him. It hit him with incredible force. Sky was blinded by excruciating pain. It filled his entire body and in his bones. A thousand times more painful than being hit by lightning. He blocked it with his butter sword but it was only absorbed by the beam along with all his other butter. He took on the beam full force.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed in agony.

He was blacking out. His vision was getting blurry, the room was spinning. But then all the pain stopped. He fell over, his consciousness slowly going out. A tentacle flopped out by his face. It seemed to be all sparkly and butter colored. He realized it was his tentacle. They had changed him into a squid.

(Please don't sue me for this; part 2 will come out soon.)

Please critique my writing so I can make it better.

Don't do hate comments it makes me feel sad and then part 2 will never come out.

After this fanfiction is done I will do another one called "Escape from Mob Land" I'll give you the summary for that right below:

**Mob Land is a place where only mobs exist, no humans. Anyone who goes in never returns, at least not the same. Join Sky, Deadlox, TruMU, and Captiansparklez as they sent to Mob Land by Herobrine after an encounter with him. When they wake up after their banishment, they find something strange has happened to them… They'd been turned into mobs.**

(Note that this adventure takes place after Sky's. So his friends know all about him being a squid.)

I will also do a little bit of artwork for these stories so you can see the setting they are in. I'll probably put them on Sky's real facebook page.

** realskydoesminecraft **


	2. Chapter 2

Sky's Misquidventure

Chapter 2, The power inside

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Mister, mister wake up!" shouted a voice, "Mr. Squid can you hear me?"

Sky opened his eyes, he was underwater. The King Squid had thrown him out knowing Sky wouldn't be able to defeat them as a squid. Sky couldn't see where the voice that had calling him was. He looked at his tentacles. They were sparkly and buttery. Sky tried swimming, but his tentacles just got tangled and in the way. He didn't know how to do anything as a squid.

"Hee hee hee," giggled a creature, "You're really funny when you try to swim Mr. Squid. Shouldn't you know how to though? You've swum before right?

It was a turtle, specifically, a baby sea turtle. It looked at him with curiosity. Circling Sky, it asked him a much simpler question.

"Who are you and why are you that color?"

"Well… My name is Sky," he answered, "and I don't really know why I'm the color of butter…"

"Butter? Don't you mean gold?" The turtle asked.

"No, it's called butter", Sky answered, "Well, at least I call it butter."

"You're weird", the baby turtle giggled again, "I like that. My name is Peep."

"Ummm… Hi," Sky said.

"Are you new?" she asked, "I've never seen you around these parts before. Where did you come from? Did you come from Atlantis? My mum tells me stories about Atlantis, it has golden seahorses and jewel covered spires and stuff!"

"Woah woah woah, slow down a little bit," Sky said, "First of all, I'm not even a real squid. I was turned into one by my biggest enemies, the Squid Army. They made some mumbo-jumbo big honking fancy machine-a-mabob thingy that runs on some sort of squid power to do it"

"What?" Peep gasped.

"Secondly, I'm really human. I come from the land, where grass and trees grow. I don't come from the oceans or lakes or rivers."

The little turtle seemed frightened. It backed away from Sky slowly.

You're… you're actually a… human?" She said in a scared little voice. "My mum says that humans are monsters. They destroy the land to make room for themselves, not caring about any creature. That's how my Da was… was killed. You're just one of them aren't you…"

"Peep no, I would never carelessly destroy a place where animals live just for my own good," Sky said solemnly, "I swear I would never ruin an amazing place like this just to build a stupid house. I'm not one of them."

"Really?" the little turtle asked.

"I swear on all of my butter." Sky answered.

"Ahahaha," she laughed. "Well then, let me show you how to swim before you hurt yourself trying."

So Peep showed Sky how to swim. He nearly ran into a sea cactus one of the first times, but he got better at it. Soon Sky was swimming freely and without any problem. They both became really good friends. Peep also showed Sky around. She showed him New-Reed Lake, Vivid River, and the Ever-weed Ocean. Sky had never known that there was so much he was missing when he looked into oceans, lakes or rivers when he was on land.

"Hey ya know what; I wanna show you the place where me and my friends live!" Peep said happily.

"Um ok, that sounds fine to me" Sky said.

Sky followed Peep to where she said she lived. It wasn't too far away, but it was hidden from view when you looked at it. Suddenly Peep stopped, looked around and swam close to the ferns that hid the place.

"Is something up?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, something doesn't feel right. I mean, the currents have been disturbed and the sea-ferns have been cut up and hacked at." She said.

They peeked out through the ferns and saw that there was a commotion. Squids, they had attacked! The Squid army was trying to take over and use it as a hidden base!

Sky felt outraged. This was a peaceful place that could do no harm and the squids were now trying to take it over. Anger was building up inside of him.

_They turned me into a squid, they hurt innocent lives. All they do is destroy. _He thought.

Something inside of him snapped, his anger burst and surged through him. The rage filled him with power. He looked for a squid and immediately spotted one. With incredible speed, he darted to it. Blinded by rage, he didn't realize that a butter sword materialized in his hand. He killed it. Sky went after another, more swords appearing in his hands, it died before it knew what hit it. Sky didn't care anymore, squids were evil and they should all die. Squid after squid fell lifelessly to the ocean floor. Nothing could stop him. He dogged, blocked, and then swiped with a sword, another one down, then a third then a fourth and so on. What had only seemed like a moment to him was really quite longer. The hundred squids had all fallen. He had killed all of them, every last one that had been attacking. Sky was suddenly aware of everything going on around him.

Sky stopped, dizzy exhausted and out of breath, and sank to the ground. His entire body was shimmering. Had it been shimmering while he was fighting? It slowly faded and then stopped. He looked at the eight butter swords that were in his tentacles, they disintegrated out of his hands; turning to dust that was swept away by the current. What did he do? What happened to him? Where had all that power come from?

"Sky!" shouted the baby sea turtle swimming up behind him, "how did you do that?"

"I… I don't know," he replied panting, "I don't know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hey guys and girls! DaydreamInspiration here ending the second chapter of Sky's Misquidventure. Hoped you liked it! I know it wasn't as suspenseful or as long as the last one, but this writing thing's still kinda new.**_ I would very much appreciate input on what I could do next chapter of even in the later chapters._**

Hey! Ya know what! I'll give you a chance to possibly have your character in the next chapter. Provide a name, if the character is a friend, enemy, lost brother, companion, etc., a description of the character, and whatever else you want. Oh! Don't forget that it has to be an underwater sort of creature (and not super predators either, like great whites or killer whale.)! I'll choose the one (or few!) that I think would fit the best in the storyline for the next chapter or chapters. I'll look at reviews everyday (and guest reviews as well) so I won't miss anyone's suggestion for me.

Thank you for your help and support! I have the next chapter soon!


End file.
